cursed engravings (will be blessed)
by nevermore-my-name
Summary: Years after Sparrow rejects Dexter's presence in their child's life out of fear, the universe seems to think that the two should end up together (main pair is Dexrow) (writer is not from england so, mistakes)


"Can you tell me my parents' love story again?" pleaded the young heir to the Charming throne.

"Of course, Courage. Where do you want me to begin?" asked his uncle with a smile.

"Try starting at the very beginning! When dad got into a bet with _Robin Hood_!" Dexter's smile saddened.

X X X

The attacks were becoming more frequent and long. Each one leaving Dexter gasping for air and scrambling for something, anything, to hold into. Each time he was left laying on his bed, alone, to collect the pieces of his non-existent future. To accept that he will not live long enough to see his true love.

Raven- now ruling her own kingdom with the Hatter family at her side- and him did not work out. Their relationship took more than it gave so Dexter, now the advisor of the Charming court, gave her up to Madeline Thy Hatter. Turns out their decision was for the best if you look at their friendship and peace between their kingdoms now. Well, for everyone except for him. Seems, it had shortened the life of the younger one of the Charming Kings.

X X X

"Hey, Dad!" shouted the prince of thieves. "Get down here and answer my question already! Stop pretending to be counting your latest stolen gold, I know you did it three times already!" continued the ginger boy.

Sparrow, now going by Robin, huffed out a sigh and accepted his fate. Looks like he can't run from his son forever. And from the truth he spent years hiding. He got down from the tree he was on and asked, "What question, lad?" nothing wrong with making that secret last longer.

"You know what question. Who the bloody hell is my mother!"asked, more like demanded, Sparrow's son. "Hey, champ, don't curse on hi-"- oh good grief, almost slipped here- "eeer name."

"I will keep on doing whatever after I want until you tell me who she is!" kept on rambling the younger thief. "Father, I know it's hard for you to think about her, let alone talk. But please! Just tell me few things about her. The teachers will demand it and my classmates will look at me like I'm an orphan whose life is worse than Cinderella's! Again! You said Ever After High school used to be yours. If there's any school I do not want to fail, then this is it!" the boy yelled, ending his speech with determation clear in his icy blue eyes. Sparrow, knowing he stands no chance against _those _gems, sighed again. "Fine, Phoe, I'll tell you about your old man's tragic love life. Just not everything, okay?"

"Okay!" His son's beam was blinding. A real **charming** smile that brought a pang to Sparrow's chest. He's growing up to be too much like his 'mother' for his liking.

Well, let's start with how his other parent is not a 'she'.

X X X

"Uncle! Guess what happened today?" started Courage with enthusiasm after he finished his dinner. Dexter, always taking care of him since his parents are busy with 'undestinied' marriage rights in court, grinned at him and tried to do what was asked of him, "You finally asked Crow Hatter out?" The youngest charming blushed and stuttered out, "N-no! I mean I want to but he… uh…" "Still not over his break up with Hunith Ella?" "Yeah… Anyway, that's beside the point! Your guess was wrong, uncle!" the blonde youth smiled again, his emerald eyes twinkling with delight. "So then tell me, prince. You win this round," said Dexter just to add more spark in those eyes he took from his mother.

"Son of Robin Hood, Phoenix Hood transferred to our school!" Dexter felt his chest tighten but managed a smile that did not look like a grimace and asked softly, not trusting his voice, "Oh, yes? What is he like?"

"A total rocker!" This time the smile was genuine. Like father, like son, huh? Guess hearing about him won't be that sorrowful. "Tell me more about this 'rocker', Courage," the young king asked, getting comfortable. The pain of those attacks was getting unbearable. "Well, today Mister Baron asked us to trace our ancestors!" Dexter faltered, surely Sparrow wouldn't tell his son about him. The rock star had made it quite clear last time that he doesn't want a Charming in his child's life. The prince, oblivious to his uncle's dread, continued, "Phoenix was first to go. He seemed so excited! And he told us so. And guess what! It was his first time introducing his ancestors. All those wicked thieves and the most wicked of 'em all were his father **and **father!"- Dexter paled, surely he wouldn't –"But he didn't give us much information about one of them…" The brunette seeped with relief but also disappointment. Looks like Sparrow still doesn't want him there. He smiled sadly. "Well, tell me what little Phoenix had given."

"He said that his father, _Robin Hood_, is the best thief out there. Cunning, shifty, war fox and all that cool stuff we know about. The interesting part is his other dad is a big mystery. We tried to coax some more out of him but he just wouldn't budge. Seemed like he himself didn't know much about him but he looked pretty happy with what he has," said the young prince, his tone lace with pity.

Dexter grinned at that, at least Sparrow didn't lie about his gender and the younger Hood thinks of him fondly. That much is enough. "So, tell me more about this 'mystery' dad." The heir perked up at that, "Well, he said that his father was a royal! That he had the values of a true king. Like, he's loyal, compassionate, kind and determined. He said he could have a perfect life with him if he was there. And that his other dad, Robin Hood, is sorry to push away his only chance at a happy life. That he's just a stubborn bullhead to say sorry and afraid to ask for another chance. I think his parents' story is beautiful but also tragic. Just like the classic story of 'Swan Lake'."

At the end of his talk Dexter was having a hard time stomping on his hope. 'Another chance'? 'Afraid to ask'? Well, he wouldn't have denied it back then but now. With a curse he's under, he doesn't think so. But at least he got a chance to meet his son. That made his early death a lot more bearable, he thought as he rubbed the dark engravings over his heart.

X X X

"Hey, pops, parent meeting tonight! Be there at 7!" "Got it, lad!"

X X X

"Uncle, mom and dad won't make it! Please, can you attend it instead of my parents? It's at 7 o'clock" "Can do, my prince."

X X X

**(author's note: Don't know if there's anyone wants this to continue.)**


End file.
